


Soliloquy

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Rey reflects on her life after the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 8 of Ktavnukkah.

The house was silent.

That was the first thing Rey noticed upon waking up in the middle of the night—everyone was quiet. Next to her, Jess slept peacefully, breathing softly. The cat was curled up at the foot of their bed, quiet save for the occasional snort and twitch of her paws. Even Hava was sound asleep dreaming in her cradle. Aside from the crickets chirping merrily outside the window, not a single soul was making any noise.

Rey felt at peace as she got up and head outside, with her wife’s jacket wrapped around her shoulders (hopefully she wouldn’t mind). She could still count on her hands the number of years that had passed since she last faced her cousin on the battlefield, determined to bring an end to the suffering he’d caused throughout the galaxy.

And amazingly, things had worked out. The death of their leaders led the First Order to almost instantly disband, retreating into the last few dark shadows of the galaxy. The Republic had re-organized itself and strengthened its alliances, reasoning that a strongly-knit coalition of planets could prevent another galactic catastrophe. Even more miraculous was the rise of the Jedi; with two knights under his wing, her father had gone in search of other Force-sensitive individuals, determined to rebuild the long-forgotten Order.

Rey hummed as she looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle cheerfully. To be able to witness the rise of an era of peace—that was all she had ever wanted.

“You’re awake again.”

Rey smiled as she felt her wife sit down next to her. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“That’s a shame,” she whispered, slinging an arm around Rey’s shoulders. “Is that my jacket?”

“I was cold.”

Jess opened her mouth as if to say something, then shook her head. “Whatever. I’ll allow it _this_ time.”

“It’s because I look so cute in it, right?” said Rey, grinning.

Jess rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Rey pouted. “ _Kriff_ , babe.”

Rey kissed her cheek. “Thanks, though.”

“No prob.” Jess rested her head against Rey’s shoulder. “What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about how lucky we are,” she said, rubbing circles on her wife’s back. “Living to see the end of a war—not many people get that chance.”

Jess sighed. “And not many people did.”

Rey nodded somberly, as a long list of named flashed across her eyes. “Exactly. So, for us to be able to see it…”

“…is a miracle,” finished Jess. “Not to mention, starting a new life, settling down…”

“…is hard, isn’t it?” Rey kissed her wife on the forehead. “How fortunate we are, then, huh?”

“Yea, I feel like the luckiest girl in the galaxy,” whispered Jess, smiling and kissing Rey properly. Rey allowed herself to lean into it, wrapping her arms around Jess’s waist.

“Here’s to the rest of our lives, then,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against Jess’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all had a happy Hanukkah!  
> Anyways, [hmu on tumblr,](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) and happy fucking New Year.


End file.
